The polarizing plate, in which a cellulose triacetate (hereinafter referred to as TAC) film as a protective film is laminated on a dyed uniaxially stretched polyvinyl alcohol (hereinafter referred to as PVA) polarizing film, is widely used, for example, in a displaying panel of a liquid crystal displaying device of an electric calculator, a personal computer or a word processor. A polarizing film of a polarizing plate employing a polycarbonate (hereinafter referred to as PC) film has been proposed to obtain higher durability as disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 57-30808/1982. Further, a polarizing plate having excellent water resistance and heat resistance is expected employing a PC film which has excellent dimensional stability and a low water absorption property.
Recently, a polarizing plate for a liquid crystal displaying has been used under severe conditions as in a displaying panel of a liquid crystal displaying device for cars or of a large liquid crystal TV. The polarizing plate employing a transparent resin film only having excellent dimensional stability is not sufficient to obtain a desired durability. The present inventors have made an extensive study and found that the polarizing plate of the invention shows excellent durability in ultraviolet ray resistance and dimensional stability and further shows improved blocking propensity.